Sensual Ministrations
by Ivy Hitsugaya
Summary: A collection of one-shots with something similar to a plot. If no one likes it I will just stop with the first chapter. *LEMONS! NO ONE OVER 16!* Byakuya, Ichigo, Toshiro, Renji, and Rukia! My first lemon... actually, my first published story in general, so no hard flames please! Constructive criticism is welcome though! REVIEW!
1. Ch 1 - The Game Begins

**S**ensual **M**inistrations

A Byaichikiagaya crack Fic

I dont own bleach, but I wish I owned Byakuya. I DO however own the little game they came up with. Invented it for me and my friends myself! :D

I also own some waffles and syrup that I ate while writing this.

**Ch. 1**

**Byakuya-Nii**

I rolled over in bed, yawning, and slowly opened my eyes. 5 am, the clock said. But I was so tired… Why was I so tired? I sat up. Wait… what? I couldn't remember! What the hell happened last night? _Think, Rukia! _I reprimanded myself.

Okay… early that morning, Yama-jii had sent me to Karakura town to investigate some strange reports of Hollows suddenly appearing out of nowhere, ones that the regular human populace could see. It had badly wounded the last team they sent. Yumichika and Ikkaku were still in the 4th division's hospital, but they would be fine.

Captains Byakuya and Toshiro and I had been dispatched to help Renji and Ichigo in Karakura Town.

We had quickly located the Hollow attacking a human. It ran as soon as it saw us coming, and all trace of it had disappeared completely. After erasing the human's memory and searching futilely for it until sunset, we had gone back to Urahara Shop for the night to rest and continue in the morning. Urahara himself was off somewhere along with his assistant, and the kids, along with the three mod-souls, were staying at a sleepover with friends for the night. The shop was empty.

Which is why everyone was completely shocked (Except Byakuya, of course) when Rangiku showed up with enough Sake to drown an elephant.

Then… everything got hazy. I remembered we started a special little game Rangiku knew of called Drunk Dares…

"Alright, everyone! Here are the rules!" She yelled cheerfully, already halfway to passed out, meanwhile everyone else had only had one or two shots. Renji and Ichigo were laughing, buzzed, sitting propped up against each other's backs. Byakuya was sitting straight as an arrow, a single glass held in his hand. He had his usual expressionless face on and was the only one yet to take a sip. Toshiro was sitting on one of the cushions cross-legged, leaning on his elbow with one arm, slowly sipping a drink in the other, looking bored out of his mind. I myself was bored as well, but pretending to be having fun gossiping with Rangiku.

"You all know spin the bottle, right? Whichever two people the bottle land on have to do something weird? Well, this is an intense game along those lines, crossed with truth or dare. First, only one person is chosen. Whomever the bottle points toward is 'it.' You have to drink two shots as payment to spin. Then the spinner asks truth or dare. If the one who's 'it' chooses truth, they have to drink one shot and answer the question. The can't refuse, and we can tell if they lie by their Riatsu. If they lie they have to answer again and again until they tell the truth. For dare, the spinner chooses one or two people, and for two players they also get to choose who the partner will be. You're allowed to choose yourself. Then all the other players agree on a dare for the two chosen ones. If they refuse to do it, then have to drink _seven_ shots each." She said, smiling smugly and giggling. "If you accept, you only have to drink one. Either one shot each or -…" She grinned wickedly – "Together at one time. Which means you have to get _really_ close to do it. Then after they complete the act it's the next persons turn to spin. If they want to spin, they drink the two shots payment. If not, they have to drink three to pass their turn. Got all that?" Rangiku finally finished.

I nodded, grinning wickedly. A spark of interest entered Toshiro and even Byakuya's eyes. "Yeeeaahhhh!" Ichigo and Renji yelled, tossing up one fist each. "Okay Then! Players – Start!" Rangiku yelled, already filling many more shots. "I start!" She said, knocking back two shots, and reached for the bottle in the middle.

She spun it. We all waited tensely as it slowed, stopping facing… Byakuya! "Alright, Capn' Byakuya… Truth or dare?" She said in a very low voice, smiling at him. He sighed. "Truth." He answered. "Alright… when's the last time you fucked someone, boy or girl?" She asked. To everyone's shock, it looked like he was attempting to hide a faint blush… and his lieutenant Renji looked away from Ichigo, both of them blushing faintly. "About a year ago." Byakuya said, glaring at her with enough ice to rival Toshiro's glare. "And? Boy or girl?" She asked, giggling again. The side of his mouth turned up slightly in a smug grin. Very, very slightly, but still. "Only one question per turn, Rangiku." He said darkly. "Killjoy." She slipped into a playful pout. Toshiro sighed. It was the same look she used when she couldn't get out of paperwork.

The game went on like this for a while, and now we were all extremely drunk. But the game was starting to change. It was getting dirty. Many surprising discoveries had been made – one being that Byakuya could actually crack a decent joke and smile at it when he was drunk.

Renji, we had wound out, really liked football. He had a strange obsession with sparkles, not just sunglasses. He had been dared to dance the carmelldansen… and was surprisingly and disturbingly good at it.

Byakuya had revealed that the person he screwed was not Ichigo and had been dared to spend the rest of the game with a shot balanced on his head, so that in the eventuality he passed out, we could see if he stayed sitting in that same rigid position. So far, said shot hadn't even come close to tipping over.

Toshiro had revealed that he only thought of Momo and Rangiku as his best friends, nothing more. He had been dared to play the rest of the game shirtless, and I had to stare somewhere else in order to keep my mind from drunken fantasies. It was annoying and caused a lingering blush.

Ichigo had been revealed to have a pigtails fetish. He had refused a dare to demonstrate the Nyan Cat song to us while naked.

Rangiku had just sat back and watched, saying she was the referee after she got dared to play the next round of the game naked.

I myself had skipped several truth questions involving the males at the table and I, and had been dared early on by Rangiku to change into a little black thong she had with her and play the rest of the game in it. I had left the room and, to many males disappointment, had come out with yet more layers of clothing on along with it.

Most of the dares so far had been fairly innocent.

I stared, appalled.

During all this, Rangiku had been helping us with the dares… and now, as per other dares, we could no longer decline two person dares.

"Your dare is to kiss Byakuya!" Rangiku declared.

"But… their siblings! Even if it's not by blood!" A very drunk Ichigo gasped out. "No." Byakuya and I chorused firmly. Toshiro just stared in shock.

"Oh, yes. You have to. Right on the lips." Rangiku smirked. "I refuse." "You can't." "Yes, I can." "You have to, captain... or are you scared? Maybe you don't want to kiss her because you liiike her, and don't want your first to kiss to mean nothing?" Rangiku challenged. Byakuya frowned. And leaned down and kissed me.

Oh… my god.

That's when I totally lost myself, and kissed him back. Hard. His lips, so warm on mine, increased their pressure as well. I was hardly aware anymore that there were other people here. I was completely consumed by fire… I didn't know feeling this way was possible. I thought I heard Renji moan, though he tried his best to hide and disguise it.

Byakuya broke away. "There. Was that good enough?" Byakuya said angrily. Rangiku smiled widely. "Oh, quite." She said, eyes half lidded. Finally recovering myself, I sent her a searing glare.

"My turn." Renji said, frowning deeply and glaring at nothing. I wondered what his problem was. He drank two shots and spun. It landed on Ichigo. That's when Rangiku passed out. Toshiro sighed when everyone stood, concerned. "She's fine." He said. Having dealt with a passed out and drunk Rangiku many times before, he knew what to do. "Renji, Ichigo, help me carry her." Toshiro ordered. He grabbed her under the arms. With their help, they dragged her away.

I got up and stumbled to my bedroom. I couldn't figure out why, but I just couldn't seem to walk there. Every time I tried, I would somehow end up a few feet away in a different direction. "What are you doing?" Byakuya asked me, watching me stumble around. "I wanna go get my Chappy pajamas on… but… I just can't seem to reach my door…" I replied, puzzled by this.

Byakuya sighed deeply. "I'll help." He said, and stood. The contents of the shot, which he had forgotten was on his head, barely even moved. _Dang… he's had more shots than I've had! _I thought. He walked to my door and opened it, tugging me inside. I stumbled at the sudden movement, and he caught me, looking down at me with a teeny hint of worry on his face.

The shot spilled all over me. It dripped off my hair and drops landed on my collarbone, sliding along it and following the curve of my breast to disappear into the valley between my breasts and into my Shikhakusho. Byakuya's pupils narrowed to pin dots, following the little drops. He finally lost his balance and let me go, swaying on his feet as the alcohol took over for a moment. He moved a foot to recover his balance.

I continued walking, stumbling into my room and closing the door after myself automatically. "Oh… wait… I'm going to change; you need to lea-" I began, turning around and fumbling again with the doorknob, but was cut off. He tripped, a completely un-Byakuya like movement even if he was drunk, and put out his hands to brace himself. His hands landed on the door on either side of me, his chest pressed to my back. I slowly turned around. "S… sorry, Rukia… tripped…" He muttered, attempting to push off the door and back to his feet. Instead he overbalanced, falling over backwards. I reached out to catch his sleeve, but was instead pulled off balance myself and onto him. We were, coincidentally, laying on my futon. I couldn't breathe, my eyes wide and staring down into his dark silver ones.

"Screw it." He whispered, and then his lips were hot on mine. "Nii-sama!" I gasped, eyes going even wider. I tried to pull back, but his hand whipped up to keep me there, pressing into the back of my neck. He took the opening my gasp left, and his tongue battled mine for dominance. I moaned.

He shifted, pulling me firmly on top of him. His other hand trailed up my body to my waist, pulling me harder against him. I tried to lift myself up sure I was too heavy on him. His strong grip prevented it. All he did was throw his weight to the side, pulling me underneath him. His mouth finally detached from mine, trailing along my jaw to nip at my ear, then down further along my throat to bite my shoulder, his teeth leaving imprints in my skin. His hand trailed down my leg. I shuddered when he trailed it over my clothed sensitive area.

I reached up with my legs and put them around his waist, pulling him against me. My eyes opened in shock when I felt his arousal against mine. _He wants me?_

A small sound escaped his throat, his usually emotionless face breaking. His eyes, his beautiful dark silver eyes, burned with lust. He glared at me fiercely and bit my shoulder again, almost breaking the skin, and started grinding me. I moaned again, louder. "Bya… Byakuya…S-stop…" I whimpered, gasping for breath. Heat had long since coiled in my abdomen, making my body hot with need. He pulled back to glare again, and I shut up. There was nothing worse than an evil angry pink flowers.

His mouth attacked mine again, hands trailing down to loosen and remove my obi. He pulled my top down and off me, and I cried out as he continued lower. He kissed me again, and it was so different, the feeling of skin-on-skin driving me insane.

He reached up and grabbed my hard nipples, twisting them fiercely. "AH!" I wailed, my back arching so high it hurt. Trailing down my body in open-mouthed kisses, he pulled one of them into his mouth, sucking on it hard, teasing the other one in his hand. He trailed back up my body with his tongue, to capture my mouth once again.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

Using all my strength, I surprised him, flipping us over so I was once again on top, straddling his hips. I allowed him to sit up, and he opened his mouth to say something. "Byakuya." I growled. "You're not playing fair." Then continued in a sultry, drawn-out whisper, "Oh, Nii-sama… little sisters don't like waiting…" I watched in satisfaction as his eyes widened, pupils dilating to cover almost all of the silver. He moaned loudly, and attacked me so viciously I couldn't do anything but surrender as Senbonzakura quite literally cut our clothes into confetti, but managed to leave us unharmed. How he did that, without his sword even in the room, I will never know.

I cried out as he pushed two fingers into me, scissoring and pumping them to prepare me. "So... Tight and hot…" He said, teeth clenching as he struggled to keep himself from coming right there. I could feel my juices leaking out onto the futon. He removed his fingers, and I cried out in protest at the loss. He traced my lips with them, and then kissed me again. "Suck." He ordered, shoving the two fingers into my mouth. I obeyed readily, moaning when I tasted myself.

He pulled them out after a moment or two and kissed me again, this time tracing my lips with his tongue. I opened for him, and this time it was like a dance, not a battle. He reached down and rubbed my clit, hitting my pleasure button. _"Ohhhh!"_ I cried out. He smiled against my lips, and pressed that spot again lightly. "Bya-nii! Please… please, Byakuya!" I yelled, and he rewarded me, curling his finger and slowly, firmly, dragging his nail over the little bundle of nerves.

"Please what, little sister?" He whispered in my ear. "Fuck me. Hard, fast, as many t-times and as long as you want to. Fuck me until I come so hard I black out, then keep on fucking me. Please, Byakuya! I n-need you… now!" I wailed, stuttering with the strength of my need. "Rukia, you can't even talk straight. That is no way for a member of the Kuchiki clan to speak." "BYAKUYA!" I screamed as he pushed his fingers into me once more, pumping them furiously.

"I d-don't f-fucking care, I need you, n-now! Dammit, take me! I need your cock in me, and I'm not t-taking no for an answer!" I shrieked at him. "Now _that's_ how a Kuchiki should act." He growled. A sound that, impossibly, turned me on even more.

He grabbed my hips, pulling them roughly to him, dragging my whole body almost half a foot on the futon, and buried himself inside me. "Rukia!" He yelled, gasping, and set a frantic, passionate pace, moving so fast I had trouble keeping up with it, jerking my whole body. I could feel myself tightening already; so wet that each thrust made a sucking sound. "BYAKUYA!" I screamed. "R-Rukia..!" He yelled, coming to climax with me. My body spasmed, blackness creeping up on the edge of my vision. He collapsed on top of me, holding himself up on his elbows, panting for breath.

And… that's where my memory ended.

I looked at the clock again. 5 am – way to early for drama with a hangover. And there would be drama. Because on one side of me lay my adopted brother, completely naked. As was I. So why the hell was a naked Toshiro on my other side?!


	2. Ch 2 - It Happens Again

**S**ensual **M**inistrations Ch. **_2_**

I totally own bleach. Seriously. It's in my closet, along with the laundry soap. No manga with the same title to be found, though, unfortunately.

**Ch. 2**

**Again?**

After all the staring at each other, appalled, had been sorted out, we hunted down that damn hollow. Unfortunately, it disappeared again, to be hunted another day. It was all the damn hollows fault. If it had never showed up, this never would have happened.

No one really knew what happened that night. All I knew was I screwed Byakuya and possibly Toshiro as well, but we weren't sure on that one. No one could remember. Oh yeah, Ichigo and Renji committed acts as well, but not the same ones. They used the handles of brooms on each other's asses and rubber bands. Matsumoto, surprisingly, was the only one we were sure didn't get any action. It was also safe to say Byakuya and I (plus Toshiro?! Who knows '.) used Urahara's magic egg beater. The one that vibrates.

It was three days later, and we all had managed to mostly forget that drunken night ever happened. Except for the random sidelong glances, blushes, and drifting off into daydreams at the worst possible times, of course.

After brushing my Gigai's teeth, I headed to bed. I was staying in Ichigo's closet again, the others at Urahara's shop. Or rather, Byakuya and Renji were. Toshiro was staying on the roof, and amazingly (or not so amazingly) didn't catch cold.

When I walked into my room, I skidded to a stop so fast I almost fell backwards.

Ichigo and Renji.

In an extremely compromising position.

They looked at me in shock as I entered. Backing up, I quietly closed the door. Then I just stood there for a few moments. I walked away as quietly as possible in a distracted daze back to Urahara's shop, still in my chappy pajamas. I reached the lot and stared blankly.

WHAP. Shoes hit the ground. Toshiro stood up from his jump from the roof. "Rukia? Did something happen?" He asked, concerned. I turned my head to look at him then away. "…Yeah." I said faintly. He tensed. "Rukia? Is Ichigo okay? Did you get attacked?"

"…No… I… I don't recommend going over there."

He paused, a bit confused. But you don't have to be a kid genius to know something scarring happened to me. "Okay… why don't you tell me about it?" He said carefully.

"I need a drink." Was all I responded, walking inside.

After pouring myself half a glass of tea and filling the rest of it with alcoholic beverage, at which Toshiro stared at me with raised eyebrows and cautious eyes, I began.

"I walked into my room to go to bed."

Then I stopped and stared off into space for a while.

"...And?"

"They… were… it… was… they were using my tampon casings, man. Renji and Ichigo."

Toshiro choked on his tea.

After Byakuya entered the room to find us both nursing a half-empty bottle each with somber expressions, he sat down. "What happened." He asked firmly, a statement, not a demand. "I… can't get rid of the image…" Toshiro said, almost to himself. After waiting a moment without Toshiro answering, he looked to me. "I will _never _unsee that." I whispered. "What did you see Rukia?" He asked, a faint spark of genuine curiosity in his emotionless voice.

"Renji is at Ichigo's house. They used my female stuff to fuck each other… and there were handcuffs Renji lifted off a police officer. I guess it would be pretty easy to do since even police can't see you. And Ichigo was out of his body. There was no one in it, but Renji was screwing him in the mouth anyway while Soul Ichigo took him from behind… his tattoos go all the way down, did you know that?" I said, my voice mournful throughout my entire mini-speech. I just couldn't seem to shut up. Byakuya reached forward and placed a hand over my mouth. "That's enough, Rukia." He said, and stood.

Then walked to the kitchen and grabbed his own bottle.

Our memory fails us soon after that, which in that case was actually a good thing, and we revered in it this time around. But we could guess, seeing as how we woke up covered in white stuff in Urahara's California king size bed. Part of the white substances turned out to be whip cream though.

And so, we made a mutual decision to just give up. After everything, we were no longer ashamed. It dawned on me the day after, through a major hangover, that I had two captains as my fuck-buddies reverse harem. Two of the most powerful reapers in all the Soul Society. Wow, I was a dang lucky girl.


	3. Ch 3 - Looking For Futures

**S**ensual **M**inistrations Ch. **_3_**

I don't own bleach. But dammit I wish I owned Toshiro!

**Ch. 3**

**Remember**

It was our last night in the human world. When we got back, especially for my two lovers, there would be a lot of paperwork to make up. So we made what we could of it, this last night. "So." I asked, my bunny ears sliding down a bit as I tipped my head. "What are we playing tonight? "I ask. Toshiro reached forward, careful not to touch me, and propped the ears back up. Byakuya just stared wordlessly.

"What the hell are you wearing?" He growled. "Bunny cosplay, of course." I said, smile faltering. "Do you not like it, Nii… Sa… ma?" I ask with a worried purr, drawing out my daring name for him. Brother and Sister. By adoption only, of course. But it was all the cover we would need, as well as our curse. "I never said that." He said back, eyes narrowing.

I was nervous. It wasn't the first time we had a threesome… but it was the first time it wouldn't be accompanied by alcohol to wipe our memories of it.

Toshiro laughed at his quick response, then smirked that smug smile of his. They were moving forward, closing in.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

"Capn' Byakuya!" Ichigo yelled. Toshiro growled. "What is it, Kurosaki?" Byakuya growled, and sighed. "Got something to show you! I found it in the park, where we first saw that Hollow!" The knob rattled. Toshiro's eyes widened and he threw a glance at me, then lunged and grabbed me by the arm, dragging me into the closet. Byakuya quickly shut its door as I spun around in shock. "What-" Quick as lightning, Toshiro leaned over me and placed a hand over my mouth. His body pressed against mine. This needed further exploration by me.

Right as the Shoji door closed in front of us Ichigo swung the door wide open. "Byakuya!... What are you doing?" I heard Byakuya take his hand from the panels and go back to sit in his desk. "If we are to hunt a Hollows, Kurosaki, we need to be ready, our minds awake. It does no good for the body to be inactive before a battle." He reasoned coolly. "…Why does this seem familiar?" Ichigo murmured to himself. "Anyway, see here…" He continued, letting it go. I relaxed slightly.

When going into the closet, Toshiro had been pulling me in, so when inside we both faced the back. He let go once we were inside, and I whirled around on my hands and knees… probably presenting myself to Toshiro as I did so. Then, he had stretched over me, his chest snug against my back, his need to mine, to cover my mouth. His head rested on my shoulder, his white hair and one eye illuminated in the dark by the crack of light between the panel and the wall. When I relaxed, his hand falling away from my mouth, he had looked at me, and I him. That's when he realized the position we were in. I felt him get very, very hard, pressed against me.

Which brings us to now, staring in each other's eyes, an inch of space between our faces, Byakuya having a meeting with Ichigo just yards and a screen door away.

Toshiro's breathing shook a bit. Then, he was kissing me, already grinding himself against me. We almost fell under the weight of him and myself as I pulled up one of my hands to cover my own mouth, fighting hard against a loud moan. He knew, though, and his body shuddered. The grinding speed increased. He reached the hand that wasn't supporting his weight to trail across my collarbone to my breast, tweaking my hard nipples. I pressed my hand firer against my mouth, stopping another loud moan. The hand went lower, lightly stroking me through my thin clothes. My hand left my mouth to go back to the floor, keeping myself from collapsing, my mouth falling open. Damn, if this is what he could do to me _with _clothing…

I licked and nibbled his bottom lip, demanding entrance. With a tiny groan, which he managed to push back so it went unheard by the rooms other occupants, he opened to me. But that didn't mean I was in control. He increased the pressure, almost pushing me over, and our tongues met in a wet dance for dominance. He broke away to whisper in my ear. "Rukia… you're so wet for me, you've already completely soaked this nice little outfit you prepared." He reached back up and pulled the bunny ears from my head, easily undoing the choker necklace. "T… Toshiro…" I whisper-moaned back.

He slowly undid the zipper on the suit itself, pulling me free of it completely. I was completely naked now, not even flimsy cloth separating his hands from me. He smiled victoriously, kissing his way down my neck and back up, nibbling and licking. He then trailed his hand back up my body, twisting my nipples hard as he did so. My mouth opened again, my struggle not to make a sound evident on my face.

His hands went back down, separating my folds and rubbing me, hard, hitting my nub. This time only his hand, flashing back to my mouth, kept them from hearing. "P… please…" I whispered. "Stop torturing me…" He groaned low, the sound more of a true growl than anything. I clenched my teeth.

Then, in one swift movement, he pushed one finger into me, pumping furiously. He only kept that up for a few moments before suddenly leaning back from me completely, a wicked grin on his face, eyes narrowed, the teal glowing in the almost dark.

I began to sit up to look at him, but he was reaching up to the coat rack above us. He presented himself, still gift-wrapped, to me. He was going to torture me? Fine, I'd get revenge. In one swift movement, I untied him obi and freed his long, diamond-hard member from its restraints. Toshiro gasped faintly, jerking his head down to look at me, stop me, but it was too late.

In one swift movement, I took his length into my mouth, whirling around to a crouch as I did so. One hand came up to grip the base of his shaft, the other massaging his balls. He hissed, his legs collapsing from under him, catching himself on my shoulders. His hands tightened, nails digging into my shoulders. I was sure I'd have lingering marks from them.

I didn't get far before he forced me to back away, his eyes staring into mine, burning, as I sat up. I smirked with pride. He growled, deep in his throat, and then reached back up to finish what he was doing with the coat rack. He leaned back down… and tied my hands with one of Byakuya's scarves. I froze. _"Dammit."_ I whispered, and it was his turn for a smug smile, and pulled on the other end.

With a faint swish, my arms were pulled over my head. I pulled myself up so my tied hands were at my jaw, forcing me from my sitting position to up on my knees. I tugged experimentally. No slack at all. I wiggled, but his hands caught my hips, and I felt him run the tip of his need at my entrance. I bit my lip, almost hard enough to draw blood, trembling with want. "Nope, sorry. Not yet." He breathed into my ear. I whimpered. He discarded the rest of his clothing, all except his white captains coat, which he pulled back on, open, exposing his naked body.

He shoved me forward a bit, making do with limited the space, then positioned himself with his head underneath me. He reached up and tweaked my nipple, and I shuddered, grinding my teeth. Then had to bite the scarf – lucky, actually, it was there, otherwise id have bitten a chunk out of my own skin – as his tongue stroked my entrance, teasing my nub. "Toshiro!" I gasped quietly, sides heaving as he tongue-fucked me.

I felt my abdomen coil as he increased his speed. "OhgodOhgodOhgod…" I whimpered between clenched teeth. I felt the heat contract even hotter as I reached my peak, then his hand was there, stopping me from screaming his name as I came. "To... shi… ro…" I gasped, shuddering still. He finally let me down, untying my wrists. Immediately, his voice trembling slightly, he pushed my head down. "Suck, Rukia." He whispered breathily in my ear.

I obeyed, reaching down and stroking him, starting slow, then going faster and faster, adding my mouth, scraping along his veins with my teeth. I felt his balls tighten as he prepared to release. _Oh, no you don't. _

I reached up with one hand and covered his mouth with it, smothering his yell, and with the other grabbed him at the base of his cock, tightly, preventing most of his release. "Why, you…!" He hissed, gasping for breath. I felt a little bit of what has escaped me dribble down my lips, and licked it back up, grinning mischievously.

"You. Are. Going. To. Get it." He snarled, and the look on his face should have terrified me. "Oh, I certainly hope so." I whispered back to him.

We never noticed at what point during all that the lights in the main room flicked off, and the screen door opened. Byakuya watched us as he attacked me, throwing me to the floor and pulling me up to my knees. He slammed into to me roughly, jerking my whole body with each thrust, his Reiryoku, out of control, creating a beacon of light in the dark as he thrusted with a power and speed unmatched by any human. The heat of our bodies was enough to counter the chill. We didn't even notice it.

**_"TOSHIRO!"_** I screamed, coming almost immediately, but he didn't let up, one hand leaving my shoulder to hit my pleasure button to match each time buried himself to the hilt. I felt myself tighten around him, so tightly he had a bit of trouble removing himself, sucking sounds accompanying each thrust.

I began to shake so badly that my arms seemed to spasm, wailing his names to the high heavens yet again. I felt warmth spatter my side.

Toshiro exploded, pumping me full and then some. At last we collapsed, gasping for breath.

I sighed in pure bliss, looking towards where the other warmth had come from to see Byakuya, looking exhausted and smiling darkly, his had still wrapped around his now- soft cock. He lay down on his side there, next to me, half in, half out of the closet.

Tomorrow we would return to the Soul Society, and probably go through hell as we struggled to keep our dirty little secret, or go through hell if anyone found out. Life would be tough soon. But right now, even though we were laying on the floor of a closet in wild abandon, none of us really gave a damn.


End file.
